


A New Friend!

by Rissa1019



Category: Making Fiends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissa1019/pseuds/Rissa1019
Summary: A certain someone is in for an adventure...





	1. The Machine.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! So..This story is honestly just one big "What if" type of thing, I just questioned what would happen if a character of mine was in a TV shows universe, and what did I choose? Making Fiends. Because why not. Also yes, My character is from a universe that I created myself, not from a show I've seen or a comic I've read. That being said, enjoy the story!

The day started out rather simple, nothing was going on, everything serene and soothing, kids were out enjoying this day, surely, but as for others. Boring…

 

Except...A certain squirrel may be in for an interesting adventure today. Laker, a reddish-brown squirrel was making his way to a bleak and beige-colored warehouse, the spikes on his choker shined in the sunlight, all bathed in the Prussian blue neck part, with matching gloves, as well as a dark purple tank top to cover the rest of his body, no pants of course, but nothing’s showing, he swepped his hair aside, trying to get it out of his eye, part of it, dyed a faded red-brown color, along with all that, a black scar tattoo covered his left eye. An interesting example of a punk. He licked his lips and chipped buck teeth as he finally arrived at his destination.

 

“I wonder what Claude has in store for me today..God, knowing him, it might potentially kill me or him.”  
Laker thought aloud, speaking of his childhood friend, Claude, a lab-made jackrabbit scientist. He’s always asking Laker for assistance with an new invention he created, or any experiment for that matter, as much as Laker detested being a test monkey, or ‘test squirrel’ in this case, he’d still try to help as much as he could.

 

He then knocked on the door to the warehouse, and it quickly opened, who answered it? A short, long-eared, lab coat and glasses wearing, grey jackrabbit. 

 

“Laker! Great, you’re just in time to help me with my invention!” Claude said, leading Laker inside. “So..What’d ya make this time? A fusion machine? A laser? Or something else that may slay us?” “No. No, and that last time was an accident!” Claude stated, defending himself. “It’s the dimension machine!” Laker looked puzzled “That thing again? We screwed around with that enough.” “Yes...But I fixed it up a bit! It should work more properly now.” Laker sighed. “...And you want me to be your test monkey, and see if it works?” “Precisely!” Claude bellowed, smiling and raising a finger. “...Well..’Test monkey’ isn’t the term I’d use, more along the lines of...Testiee?”  
Laker rolled his eyes. “Nerd…” Claude frowned a bit, and pushed up his glasses, but brushed it off. “So..Will you help me out?” Laker pondered for a moment, he thought wisely about assisting his friend. But he then remembered the last time they both travelled to someplace new, and also remembered a certain someone who resembled him greatly…  
He shivered, and shook his head. “Y’know what? No. Last time, we almost got stuck in a different universe! God knows what might happen if we do it again, so you’re on your own, friendo.” Laker was about to leave, until Claude stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. “What? I said no.” “...Ppllleeeaaasssseee?” Claude begged. “No. Negative, Not gonna happen.” Claude frowned, but then remembered a trick he learned, he then proceeded to give Laker the biggest sad eyes he’s ever seen. “...C-Claude? C’mon..I said no…” Claude only grew them bigger, shiner even, not to mention giving the punk a small pouty lip, Laker grinded his teeth. “...Pwease Waker?” Claude cooed to him. Laker groaned, finally giving in. “Damn it...Fine! I’ll help you!” Claude sprang up, looking pleased. “Yes! Thank you! Now..If you would kindly step into the machine for me.” Laker sighed. “You owe me big time, Guilt tripper.” He then stepped into the machine. “Alright, are you ready, Laker?” “As ready as I’ll ever be…” Given the approval, Claude was about to flip the machine’s switch on, but he then remembered.

 

“Oh! I almost forgot..” He handed Laker a small device. “You’re gonna need this as well.” In Laker’s hand was a small glowing device, designed to bring him back home. “This thing WILL send me back..Right?” “I’m sure it will, Laker! I fixed it as many times as I could, it should do it’s job well.” Claude smiled proudly, while Laker just had doubt. “..If you say so, but let’s get this over with.” Overexcited, Claude finally flipped the switch to the machine, it sparked and shook, Laker jerked slightly at the machine’s rapid movement, it was about send him to somewhere new, until….

 

BOOM!

 

An explosion shook the rest of the warehouse, it echoed throughout the large space and knocked Claude backwards, Claude regained his stance, rubbing his head from the blow. “Uughh… What..?” He gasped, now realizing what happened. “Oh no..Laker!” He ran towards the machine and inspected it, it was slightly battered from the explosion, and smoke drew from it, but no Laker in sight, Claude turned a shade of green. “D-Did..he?” He checked the machine’s information screen, somehow undamaged from the explosion, it, of course, said that Laker was traveling through the Multiverse as we speak, He sighed in relief, knowing his friend was safe. “Thank God...He’s okay...But..” Claude faced the machine and sighed. “Welp...Guess I’ve got work to do..” he grabbed a nearby toolbox, and got to work…

 

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Bleak and Barren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laker finally arrives at his destination, but it's not the one he hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaanndd...Here's Chapter 2! I'm not sure how many chapters this is gonna have, but we'll just have to wait and see. Anyway. Have fun reading!

...A blue vortex swirled round and round, a rather sickening sight, as light blue static emerged here and there from inside, Laker was carried through it all, swirling in a clockwise motion, completely in sync with the vortex. I think I’m gonna throw up… He thought. Luckily, he was finally free from the vortex’s wrath, and landed on a dark looking ground. Hard. 

 

“Aahh! Oof! ...Uugghhh…” It took Laker a moment to regain consciousness, and eyesight, he rubbed his head and pondered. Uggh..That was a hard fall...But.. He looked around, he noticed that the scenery around him looked bleak, colorless, but dark. Where the hell am I…? He stood to his feet, using his hands to pick him up, but he looked closely, noticing that his hands were a familiar shade of brown, like his fur color, so were his gloves, tank top, choker, everything on him, the same color. “W-What..? Alright.. I REALLY need to know where I am..” He then noticed a little town in the distance, over a few hills, with dead trees rooted atop them, he decided that’s where he’d stop first. 

 

A few hours passed, but he made it, who knew climbing those hills would be challenging? Laker walked into the small town, completely baffled by it’s appearance. Stores crumbling, buildings boarded up, a few even had bite-mark like holes in the roofs. “What IS this place…? Am I in the apocalypse or somethin’?” He looked around, hoping someone could answer his questions, but no one was in sight, he then spotted a nearby pet store and headed inside. All of the pet supplies were huge, who would need items this big? “Hello? Anybody in here?” Laker called, a purple man with spiked hair at the sides slowly emerged from behind the counter, He seemed to be a bit on edge. 

 

“Hey. Stand up.” Laker said, eyeing him behind the counter. The man shrieked slightly, and stood nervously, shaking. “...Yeah, uh..Do you know what this place is? I’m kinda lost.” The man open his mouth slightly as to speak...Until a bag of food fell off a shelf, causing the man to shriek and hide behind the counter again. “Hey! It was just a bag of hamster food! Chill out.” Laker said trying to reassure him, but it didn’t work, as he still sat there shaking. “Hey! Tell me where I am!” The man just sat still, shaking even more from Laker raising his voice. “Hey!!...Ugh, fine! Just forget it!!” Laker’s patience faded, he then stomped out of the store, the purple man sighed, he was finally gone.

 

Asshole… Laker thought, He then began to walk for a little bit, hoping his anger would fade. What is with this place? The people seem kinda panicky… Laker kept thinking of where he was..But he quickly snapped back to reality when he bumped into something in front of him, it was tall, black with dark yellow stripes on it’s back, it peered angrily at Laker, it hissed boorishly, Laker backed away slowly, after realizing that the creature resembled a…”S-S-S-SNAAKKEE!!” Laker screeched, a large snake monster hovering over him, it hissed again and when it for a bite, but Laker quickly dodged it and began to run, the snake slithered after him, hoping that Laker would become its next meal, Laker prayed that he wouldn’t be eaten by his worst fear, he ran faster, luckily for him, a giant bird monster just happened to pick up the snake and take it away, possibly for food, it’s survival of the fittest, supposedly. “S-Snake…! Chasing me!” Laker huffed out, still running and not looking back, he finally stopped once he realized that the snake had disappeared. He gripped his chest tightly, and caught his breath. “T-That was too close...What kind of sick and twisted place is this?!” 

 

He finally stood and wandered some more, hoping for some sort of answer, but then.. “Woah!” He happened to trip on a stray rock, not to mention that he bumped into someone mid-fall, “Ack!!” the stranger yelped, they fell flat on their face, possibly swallowing a small pebble or two, Laker landed on his arm and winced in pain from the hard fall, but he was tough enough to brush it off, he picked himself up and brushed away dirt and dust, he then turned his attention to the stranger he bumped into, they were rather small, hair styled in pigtails. A little girl…? Laker thought, the girl stood, brushing her dress clean, she was colored a light mossy green, she turned to Laker, giving him an ugly glare. 

 

“You!” The girl shouted, her voice slightly scratchy, with some type of accent in there, she stomps over to scar-eyed squirrel. “How dare you! Push me down, and getting me dirty!” Laker wasn’t sure to think of her, but calmly said. “Hey, chill out. Didn’t mean to push you like that.” The girl just frowned even more. “I don’t care!! You pushing me is unacceptable! Just who do you think you are..Rodent?!” Laker seemed unaffected by her rant. “...You need to tone down the voice there, kid. People are probably trying to sleep.” The girl just stood for a second, mouth slightly ajar. “..You dare back talk me?! Hamster!” “Hamster?” questioned Laker, who then got his answer, when a large yellow hamster approached from behind him, about the size of a bear he was, not your average looking house pet, Laker turned around and jerked back. “Ah!” The bear-like hamster growled and pushed Laker back down. “Oof! S-Son of a…” The hamster growled again keeping Laker quiet, while the green girl chuckled. “You’d better watch out. My hamster can do more than push…” The hamster gave an agreed grunt. “Whatever..” Laker spoke, trying to sound undefeated. “Hmph...Come now, hamster. I am in the reading mood…” Laker stood again, cleaning himself, the girl turned to him again before leaving. “Watch your back, Rodent..” “Tch..” The girl and her hamster then took their leave, possibly to a Library, and Laker sighed. 

 

Little bitch..Needs to be smacked around or two.. Normally Laker wouldn’t think of children that way, but it’s different when they start to push his buttons. He found a nearby tree and leaned back against it, relaxing for a moment, he pondered if he wanted to leave this universe or linger a little more, it was for Claude’s research after all, but...No. He wasn’t too fond of this place and decided to take his leave, he searched himself for the portable device Claude gave him, but it was nowhere to be found. “Where the hell did that thing go?!” He then remembered that he may have dropped it when running from the snake monster, it could be anywhere in the town. “God damn it…” he groaned while he cupped his face in his hand, and sighed heavily. “..Now I’m never gonna get back..I’m stuck here..” he slid down the tree bark, and plopped down onto the ground. Burying his face in his arms and knees, feeling dragged. He hoped for something. Anything to help him out. Fortunately, he would get that wish, for they were standing right in front of him…

 

End of Chapter 2.


End file.
